Ganondorf's Evil Reign
by KirbyKnight65
Summary: After the events of Team MetaKnight there was peace in their world until Ganondorf conquered it..Will Team MetaKnight save the world again or will Ganondorf destroy them first..Find out on this exciting story Rated T For strong language, Character deaths, Violence and gore
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hope You enjoy my story 'Ganondorfs Evil Reign' It is a sequal to Team Meta Knight Hope you enjoy the first entree**

**Link** **4.0**

_After the events of Team Meta Knight peace entered the world of the smashers little did the smashers know this peace wouldnt last much longer..._

The Tournement was in progress...Nothing really had changed much...Fox had kept his promise and killed Falco and Krystal Those are the only deaths we had since Dark Pit

"Next up! for the cup! Is META KNIGHT AND MEGAMAN"

Megaman switched to his time stopper, froze time and pushed Meta knight out of the stadium

"Yaaaaaaaaayyyyy Megaman!" Splash woman cheered

Meta Knight and Megaman shake hands and Crazy hand hands the trophy to Megaman

"At least we could finish our fight" Megaman said

"Yeah..without some bastard interupting it" Meta Knight said feeling relieved

Link was walking out of the stadium when he saw Zelda and Link'y he ran over to them

"Hey hon..hey son" Link said

"Link i have a pleasant suprise for you" Zelda told him

"Really? what?" Link asked

"Im pregnant again!" She said

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Link cheered he hugs and kisses Zelda and link'y then runs off

"What the heck was that about" Link'y said

"He's just excited i guess" Zelda told her son

"Oh fuck you king dedede the baby is not yours!" Link yelled in the backround

**Kirby**

"Hey Vashti" Kirby called

"Yes baby?'" She called back

"Could you come over here please"

"No! im cooking dinner with Kelly right now"

"OK ill wait" Kirby told her

_Is it just me or do i see Frost looking through our bedroom window scowling..._Kirby thought

Suddenly the TV Blinked on

"Hello People of the smash world..." a familiar voice said

"I am Your new king..Ganondorf"...

**And it ends here! Hope you enjoyed the 1st entree on Ganondorfs evil reign I wont be writing until late saturday**


	2. The Kidnapping

**Hello Hope You enjoy the 2nd entree on Ganondorf's Evil Reign**

**Kirby**

"Link! Meta Knight!" Kirby called "Something terrible has happened

"Oh great...what:" Link asked

"Ganondorf...has conquered the land..." Kirby told them

"Oh God no" Meta Knight said

suddenly they heard a bang on the door of the halberd

"Oh no" Kirby said running to the door

When they got to the door the saw Ganondorf holding Vashti and Zelda

"Let them go! Kirby ordered

"Sorry...i never will...i dont care about the purple one...she can be a slave...but Zelda...i plan to marry her" Ganondorf said

"SOD OFF" Link told him

Ike runs over in attempt to be a hero.

"GREAT-" ike started

Ganondorf uses his warlock punch and punches through ikes heart causing him to cough blood, Ganondorf then lets Ikes body drop

"Ill see you guys later" Ganondorf told them walking off with Vashti and Zelda

"No...Ike...You bastard...YOU BASTARD!" Kirby yelled

**Roy**

Roy sat by the casket where Ike's body was

"I cant believe...you died so easily..." Roy said sadly "You were the strongest on the team...But it took only one punch...I have doubts we will stop ganondorf"

"Why..must i keep losing people...My wife divorced me and now my bestfriend is dead" Roy said to himself

Marth walks up to Roy

"Its hard to believe hes dead..." Marth said to him.

"Were it so easy" Roy said back.

"Well i guess we should take his casket and bury it" Marth told him.

"I guess so.." Roy complied.

The latter then took Ikes casket and buried it.

**Link 4.0**

"Meta Knight...We must kill Ganondorf as soon as possible...we cant let this kingdom grow...We cant have people enslaved...And we sure as hell cant have people as powerful as Ike slain again" Link told him

"Yes link i know" Meta Knight said

"That Wanker better not touch my wife though...or he will be sorry" Link said scowling

"And if that Sod uses my Girlfriend as a concubine...oh god i cant be held responsible for what i would do to him" Kirby growled

"Dont worry Link and Kirby...We will get Vashti and Zelda back in no time" Meta Knight promised them

"I have to tell my son that Zelda is gone" Link told them

Link then walks over to Link'ys room

"Son.." Link started

"Yes dad?" He answered

"Your mother was kidnapped by Ganondorf...we need to get her back"

Link'y scowled "Ill die trying to get my mom back...and dad...please promise me...that you will kill that bastard"

"Yes son i will" Link complied

**This is the end of the 2nd entree of The Evil Reign of Ganondorf hope you enjoyed**


	3. Newcomer: Lucina!

**Hello Hope You enjoy the 3rd entree on Ganondorf's Evil Reign**

**Marth**

"Marth, Link, Toon Link, Link'y, Roy, Kirby, Mega man, Splash woman and Kelly..you will help us free Vashti...Zelda and anyone else who needs saved"

"Yes sir!" Marth said in respect

"Good...lets go guys" Meta Knight said steering the Halberd towards the evil castle

as they went towards the castle Kirby started fiddling with his old android radar

"What the hell are you doing Kirby" Marth asked him

"Trying to make my android radar sense life-force instead of androids..." Kirby told him

"Oh so it will sense if Vashti and Zelda are still alive?" Marth questionsed

"Bingo" Kirby answered

"Ok ill stop bugging you" Marth told him

Just then they saw the huge castle before their eyes

Link lifts his sword up "Ive got a bitch to find...no that wasnt a mistake

"Oh trust me we know" Meta Knight said "Now lets kick some ass"

As Marth walked he noticed a prison cell with a blue haired girl

"Who...are you" he asked in a soft tone to her

"My name...is Lucina" She answered

"Im Marth..." Marth introduced himself

"I know" Lucina said

"What" he said

"What" she said back

_This is awkward..._Marth thought

Marth pokes the bars and they fall over.

"Jesus...Ganondorf really needs to update his prison bars" Marth said

"How the hell.." Lucina started

"shhhhhhh i was wondering the same thing" He silenced her

**Kirby**

As Kirby walking around some guards noticed him and attacked

Kirby pulled out his hammer and blocked an iron knuckles attack He then smacked the iron knuckles's head clean off

"See you in hell bitch!" Kirby said

a pols voice then jumps on kirbys head

"OH GOD OH GOD GET IT OFF GET IT OFFFFF" Kirby yelled The pols voice the dies from the noise"

a hologram of Ganondorf appeared "Arnt you supposed to go poyo?" he asked

"go Poyo yourself!" Kirby answered "what do you want"

"You have fought well..so i want you to join me...You would have Vashti back.."

"I think not!" Kirby yelled smashing the holograms base destroying it

he then puts his hammer on his back "...bitch..."

**Thank you for reading chapter 3 of Ganondorf's evil reign i wont be able to post as early now since school starts tomorrow but ill still post every day**


	4. A terrible fate

**Hello Hope You enjoy the 4th entree on Ganondorf's Evil Reign**

**Marth**

It was nighttime soon in the world...so they had to go back to the halberd, Marth was walking with Lucina quietly when suddenly Roy came out of nowhere

"Hey dude whats uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" Roy said staring at Lucina "Marth..is this your girlfriend?" Roy asked him

"no.."Marth answered

"Dibs" Roy said

"What?" Lucina &amp; Marth said shocked

"I call dibs...the girl is mine" Roy told them

"But uhhh...what if Link'y wanted a girl.." Marth asked him

Link'y pops out f nowhere "Dude! Im ten fucking years oooooooooooooo-" Link'y said

"Errrrrr that would kinda make Lucina a pedo so no..." Marth concluded

"Awwwwwww" Link'y said dissapointed

"You'll get your chance bud" Marth comforted him

"Im sorry but i couldnt say the same about you..." Link'y replied

"Oh for fucks sake...not even Link'y believes in me" Marth said crushed

"Well lets get to sleep" Roy said

"I call to be near Lucina!" Link'y called

Marth lays down and falls asleep

**Link 4.0**

As Link was walking around Ganondorf's chambers in search for Zelda He saw Link'y randomly appear and Toon link climbing a wall like fucking spider man

"Hey ya guys!" Link greeted them

"Hey daddy" Link'y said

"Sup Link" Toon link said

Link drew his sword suddenly

"Link what the hell!" Toon Link said "theres nothing here"

"I can sense Ganondorf" Link told them

"LINK" a familiar voice screamed from inside an enclosed cell

"Zelda?" Link asked

Ganondorf then appeared near Toon Link and killed him in a swat

"That was SO EASY" Ganondorf said

"HA! shows what you know!" Toon link said

"How the hell.." Ganondorf started

"Muffin button" Toon Link said

"What?" Ganondorf asked

"What?" Toon Link said back

"ummmm dad imma help mom" Link'y told him

"Yeah go do that..." Link answered

Link'y then started the slash the cell

"Im gonna get you out mom if its the last thing i fucking do!" Link'y yelled

He continued slashing with no effect

"Arrrrggghhh...dammit" he cursed he then raised his fist "Power me...POWER ME" he scremed

His eyes then turn red his hair turns white and his skin turns black.

He than slashes the stone with the darkness sword destroying it.

"Mom...You're free" Link'y said

just then Ganondorf threw a sword in Link'ys back

Link'y covers his wound "Oh...god...dammit..." He curses falling over

"No...son...SON" Link yelled.

**Will Link'y survive? Find out tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed entree 4**


	5. Newcomer: Shulk

**Hello Hope You enjoy the 5th entree on Ganondorf's Evil Reign**

**Kirby**

Kirby along with Meta knight, Marth, Lucina and Roy were running over to where they heard Link yell

"So babe how about dinner after this is done" Roy said to Lucina

Lucina rolls her eyes.

"Dude you're such a stud.." Kirby told Roy

"Am not!" Roy retorted

"Dude im not starting that childish shit..." Kirby said

"I can see them!" Marth suddenly bursted out

Ganondorf was standing above link with a blood covered sword

_Did he kill link..._Kirby thought _No...Link doesent have blood...his blood is oil..._Kirby thought again

"Its now your turn..Link" he heard Ganondorf said

_Whos blood is on that sword_ Kirby thought

Right as Ganondorf was about to plunge the sword into Link a man with a red blade appeared and slashed Ganondorfs arm off.

Ganondorf held his amputated arm in his hand "Ill get you bastards later" he said telaporting away.

Link runs over to Link'ys body "Hes alive!" Link said in joy Link then looked inside the cell to see Zelda and Vashti

"Kirby get over here! They're both safe!" he said

"Vashti! im so sorry i let him get you" Kirby cried

Vashti kisses him gently "Dont worry he didnt do anything to us" She told him

"Thats good" Kirby said

Link picked up Link'y "Im proud...son." Link told the unconcious boy.

Kirby walked up to the blonde haired man "Thank you..." He told him

"No problem" The man said

"What is your name?" Kirby asked him

The man closes his eyes and whispers "Shulk.."

Meta Knight walks over to him "We'd be glad to have you Shulk" Meta Knight welcomed

"Thank you" he said

Marth takes a glance at Lucina who is staring at Shulk in a fantasy. Roy seems to notice as well. "God dammit" Roy cursed

Link was poking around in the cells and finds a bucket

Link takes the top off the bucket to find Pit!

"Pit...is that you" Link asked

"Yes it is! Finally someone saves me!" Pit said in joy

"Yeah...glad to see you Pit" Link told him

"In return for saving me i will revive 3 of your fallen comrades" Pit told him

**Hope you enjoyed the 5th entree on Ganondorf's evil reign I will let you guys pick who to revive choices are Samus, Ike, Olimar, Slippy, Dr Mario, Wolf, Fox, Falco, Krystal or G&amp;W the three that are most picked will be revived**


	6. The Revival

**Hello Hope You enjoy the 6th entree on Ganondorf's Evil Reign**

**Link 4.0**

"I can revive anyone eh?" Link asked

"Correct" Pit answered

"Ike...Samus...and Krystal" Link told him

Pit raised his arms and a golden aura formed around him.

Ike started to appear then Samus then Krystal.

"How the hell" Samus began

"Ill explain later" Link told her

soon they regrouped with the team

"Link...am i imagining whos behind you" Marth asked him

Link smiles "Nope..."

"Ike...Samus...Krystal...you're all...alive.." Roy said in awe

When Samus saw Shulk she started flirting with him. Ike just sat there disgusted

"I knew she was a slut when i asked her out..." Ike said angrily

Lucina seemed to abandon her feelings for shulk and literally had heart eyes on Ike

Roy sat there in jealousy "God damn you...life" He cursed Roy clenched his hand on his sword, he jumps up and attacks in which Ike quickly takes his sword and pierces through Roys armor causing Roy to fall over

"Go ahead Ike! Finish me!" Roy spat but to Roys suprise Ike sheathed his sword.

"Roy...im not gonna kill you" Ike told him firmly

"Im...sorry Ike" Roy apoligized "I should keep my composure better" he decided

Mega man then emerged from the Halberd

"Ive made battle armor for you guys!" Mega man told them handing them all elastic jumpsuits, a pair of white gloves, white boots and a black chestplate with shoulderplates

They all got suited up to find a blue puffball similar to Kirby and Vashti

"F-frost?" Vashti started

"Im here...to take back my sister..." Frost told them "Give her to me"

"No...shes my girlfriend...and i plan to marry her in a week!" Kirby protested

"If you will not comply...i will have to kill you all and take her by force"

"Over my dead body.." Kirby growled "Ive lost her once! AND IM NOT LOSING HER AGAIN!" KIbry the takes out his kitchen knife and attempts to slash him..But to kirbys suprise Frost is blocking his attacks, Frost then Choke slams Kirby into the ground

"Get...Out of here..." Kirby told his team

"But" Meta Knight started

"JUST DO IT DAMMIT" Kirby told him "Keep Vashti safe..."

"Ok...bye Kirby" Meta Knight said

Kirby nods then punches frost in the face

"Im staying Kirby" Link told him

"Ok" he said continuing to punch frost

Frost then takes out a laser gun and starts charging it

"No...no...no..." Kirby says

Frost fires a Blast so powerful he himself dies unintentionally. The blast hits Kirby full force being driven into the ground

Link stares in sadness and fear "Ki...Kirby?" He says blinking "I-I cant sense his Life anymore...is he...dead?" Link wonders then a tear falls from his eye "How many more friends...am i gonna lose to this war.." Link cries "I must tell them..." Link said Flying to the Halberd. When he landed he got alot of blank faces

"Wheres Kirby" Vashti asked

Link stares her straight in the eye

"What i have to say...will be hard...but...Im afraid...that...Kirby is dead..." Link finally says

**Or is he? Find out tomorrow ...i hope you enjoyed this entree**


	7. Kirbys alive!

** Disclaimer: this is not the last chapter. Hope You enjoy the 7th entree on Ganondorf's Evil Reign**

**Vashti**

"What..." Vashti asked

"Kirby is dead" Link repeated

"YOU LET HIM FUCKING DIE!" Vashti screamed at him

"woah...thats the first time ive heard Vashti curse..." Ike said

"I didnt let him die!" Link told her

"I know...im sorry Link...but why him...i was gonna marry him in a week!" Vashti said in tears

"I know Vashti...Im sorry" Link apolagized

"You two about done" a dark voice asked them

"No...it cant be" Link turned around to see Ganondorf. Ganondorf grabbed him and Punched him in the face multiple times in the chest causing oil to spurt from his mouth

"Blech! This stuff tastes horrible! at least it isnt posionous to me now..." Link stated

Ganondorf drops Link and takes out a laser gun aiming at Vashti and charging the blast. When the blast was fully charged they saw a pink slash go through the gun then through Ganondorf The Mystery man landed

"Bitch..." the guy said

Ganondorf and his gun fell in half and the pink puffball pushed him off the Halberd.

"KIRBY!" Vashti screamed in joy running over to him and hugging him. Kirby looks at her

"Ill explain how i lived...Mega mans armor...it absorbed the energy from that gun though the armor exploded it did me no harm...though my injuries from frost cause my life force to be depleted...though i still lived" Kirby explained

"Dont do that again!" Vashti cried "You scared me!"

Kirby smiles at her "Don't worry honey...i wont" he promised her hugging her tightly

_Imma go tell Mega man to make more of that armor_ Link thought

Link knocks on Mega mans door "come in" Mega man welcomed him, Link walked in

"Dude your armor is awesome..it can absorb energy and cause no harm to you though the armor will explode" Link told him

"YES IT WORKED" Mega man said in joy

"What worked honey?" Splash woman asked

"My armor! its effect worked!" Mega man explained to her

"I knew it would honey" Splash woman told him

"Well..imma go dude" Link told him

"Ok see ya later" Mega man said

As Link was walking he decided to see Link'y in the medical room

"Dad...i hope we dont have to deal with Ganondorf again" Link'y told him

"Hello People of the smash world" a metal covered Ganondorf said

"OH GOD DAMMIT" Link'y screamed turning off the TV

Link stared at the TV with a cold chill going up his spine

"Ga-Ganondorf is still alive?" Link questioned himself

**Yes yes i know thats the third time ive faked a death this fanfiction...but i think it adds a little more suspence and makes it a little more exciting...8th entree should be out on monday**


	8. The Death of the Bearer of Courage

** Hope You enjoy the 8th entree on Ganondorf's Evil Reign**

**Kirby**

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Kirby said as Link explained to him. Link shook his head

"I'm afraid not" Link told him

"Dammit...he must be more powerful than ever..." Kirby cursed

"Thats usually how it works.." Link answered Kirbys statement

"Man...Meta knights gonna be pissed" Kirby predicted

"IM SO FUCKING PISSED" Meta knight yelled proving Kirby correct

"I fucking called it" Kirby whispered to Link

"WE ARE GETTING OVER TO THAT CASTLE LIKE NOW" Meta Knight told them

"Sir dont you think this is a little ru-" Link began

"BE QUIET WE MUST END THIS EVIL REIGN OF HIS" Meta Knight screamed at him

"Yes sir.." Link said

"we are going now" Meta knight said "Go tell the others to suit up in Mega mans model

**Link 4.0**

As they entered the castle the door closed behind them as if someone was expecting them

"Whelp...today is a good day to die" Link said

"WOAH...HIS LIFE FORCE IS HIGH" Kirby yelled "BUT...I..I HACKED HIM IN HALF" Kirby yelled louder

"Shut the hell up Kirby!" Mega man said "Ganondorf will definitly sense us

"Too late" Ganondorf said

"Oh damn it all" Lucas said

Ganondorf looked at Shulk then grinned. He then Rips Shulks hand off in one pull

"SHULK NO" Samus said to her boyfriend

"slut" Ike whispered

Ganondorf bitch-slaps Samus through the castle door destroying her armor

Link powers up with darkness than draws his sword and attacks him

Ganondorf Grabs the master sword and throws it at Roy piercing his lung. Roy covers his wound in agony

"Son...of...a...bitch.." Roy said as he started to disintegrate from the darkness powered sword

"ROY NO!" Link yelled in grief

"ROY" Ike yelled

Link growls loudly "THATS IT...META KNIGHT GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE...ILL TAKE CARE OF THIS BASTARD...but...I will die doing this" Link ordered

"Link are you crazy? What if your sacrifice is in vain?" Meta Knight asked him

"So be it..." Link answered

"LINK NO!" Zelda screamed "WHAT ABOUT OUR CHILD" Zelda cried

"I guess he will live without a father...im sorry Zelda...And im sorry Toon...since our lives are connected you will die too" Link told him

"Well...there is always the afterlife..." Toon Link said quietly

"Alright...Goodbye everyone...ill see you at the next tourney" He said

They all ran out of the castle

Link tightens up his body and powers up his darkness aura

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Link screamed

The power causes Link and the castle to explode supposedly taking Ganondorf with it

**Zelda**

Most of the group was watching the castle explode but Zelda on the other hand was keeping an eye on Toon Link

_If he dies that means...Link is dead too_ Zelda thought

Sure enough it happened Toon Link suddenly fell over and died

"No...father.." Link'y began

"Link...LINK NOOOOOO!" Zelda screamed

Meta Knight took off his mask "Rest in peace...Link..." Meta Knight honored him

Too add even more sadness to what was happening a transparent form of Ganondorf came

"Oh...god no!" Kirby yelled "What are you this time"

Ganondorf grinned "I am Phantom Ganon"

**I hope you enjoyed the 8th entree on Ganondorf's evil reign Next entree should be out tomorrow**


	9. Train hard Team MetaKnight!

** Hope You enjoy the 9th entree on Ganondorf's Evil Reign**

**Ike**

"Why? Just why?" Ike said to himself

"You...little...SOD!" Mega man yelled jumping at him shooting him with his buster, Phantom Ganon shoved his staff through Mega mans chest

"Mega man!" Ike yelled "He looks to bad to repair

Meta Knight jumped at him in anger with Phantom ganon merely smaked him away. Meta Knight landed into the remains of the castle

"Woah! He just flew fucking 20 miles" Marth yelled

"I give you 5 days to prepare...after that...kiss your sorry lives goodbye" Phantom Ganon told them

Phantom Ganon flew off

"We might need Team Pits and Team Yoshis assistance" Ike declared

Marth grabbed Mega man. "Kirby..go grab Meta Knight" Marth told him

"Ok" Kirby said flying off

**Marth**

"Everyone meet! Mega man X!" Marth told everyone

"Is it still him?" Splash woman asked him

"Yep! just with a new look...and a new name!"

"Ok guys now that my names longer just call me X" X told them

"We all must train! We must train to defeat Phantom Ganon!" Kirby ordered

"Since when were you in charge?" Marth asked

Ike walked over With Meta Knight

"My body is battered...so i cant command for a while...so i put Kirby in charge" Meta Knight explained

"Ok..." Marth said a little sarcastically

"OK! our first training session is gonna be Vashti, Zelda, Me, Marth, And Ike" Kirby told them

**Meanwhile...in the afterlife...**

Link Roy and Shulk all arrived in the afterlife

"Seriously? Three at once?" A big guy said "How weak are they"

Link Roy and Shulk all looked at each other then nod

Shulk hits him with his sword do hard the guy goes flying into hell

Link laughs "Dude that was awesome!"

"Yeah...lets go see our friends" Roy said

The first friend they saw was fox

"Link? Roy? Thought you would never join us...whos the other guy" Fox said

"Hes our friend Shulk

"Well here are two people i never thought id see a halo over!" Wolf said "whats up guys

"Oh nothing much..." Link said

"How did you guys die?" Wolf asked

"I died by sacrificing myself" Link said

"I died by Ganondorf throwing links sword into me i literally disintegrated" Roy told them

"I died from blood-loss after my arm was ripped off" Shulk said

"Hmmmm that sucks...i guess ill see you later!" Fox and Wolf said together

**Will Team MetaKnight train hard enough to beat Phantom Ganon...and will Link, Roy and Shulk find their freinds? find out soon! hope you enjoyed this entree!**


	10. Defeat of Phantom Ganon

** Hope You enjoy the 10th entree on Ganondorf's Evil Reign**

**Kirby**

Five days have passed...Team Metaknight has finished its training..will they defeat Phantom Ganon?

"Kirby...i have a bad feeling about this" Vashti told him

"I know...but we will be fine"

Kelly carries Meta Knight over to Kirby

"Kirby...stay alive please...first i want peace again second...i want to see you and Vashti get married" Meta Knight told him

"Thanks Meta Knight..." Kirby said "Lets go team!"

"Good luck.." Meta Knight whispered

Kirby got to the driver seat of the halberd and attempted to sense Phantom Ganon with the radar

"AHA! I got him!" Kirby said joyfully "wait..."

They suddenly saw a red blast go through the Halberd

"oh son of a bitch!" Kirby screamed "WERE GOING DOWN GOING DOWN" The Halberd crashed hard

**Ike**

"What the hell..." Ike said quietly

he then saw Phantom Ganon about to strike Zelda with his staff

Ike grabs his sword and slashes him away from Zelda "GET AWAY NOW!" Ike ordered

"I-i cant!...giving...birth..." Zelda told him

"Uh oh.." Ike said

_Why now!_ Ike thought picking Zelda up and taking her out of the rubble.

"GUYS I NEED TO STAY WITH ZELDA! IF SOMEONE ISNT HERE THIS BIRTH MAY KILL HER!" Ike told the team

_You'd better kill that bastard_ Ike thought

**Marth**

Marth jumped up at Phantom ganon striking him repeatedly but has no effect

Kirby jumps up and smashes him with a hammer with no effect. Phantom Ganon places his staff over marths chest and blasts a hole through him causing Marth to fall over

_Dammit..._He thought

Phantom Ganon knocks Kirby out with a punch causing Vashti to turn red in anger

"Dont...Touch...HIM!" Vashti yelled charging her magic staff and shooting him, causing Phantom Ganon to go flying. Vashti telaports above him and blasts him again

"NOW HIT HIM" she told them

Kirby wakes up grabs his kitchen knife and staggers over to Phantom Ganon, then raises his knife

"wait wait! im sorry for all the shit i did to you! please dont kill me!" Phantom Ganon pleaded

Kirby scowled at him "Were it so easy..." He said Plunging his knife into Phantom Ganons lung killing him

**Kirby**

Kirby looked over at Marth

"Oh no...Marth" He said walking over to him

Marth looks Kirby in the eye

"Thank you...for killing him...sadly...i wont live...to(Marth coughs blood)Celebrate with you" Marth said

"Marth...Im sorry" Kirby told him

"dont be...ill try to visit from the...after...life..." Marth's head fell to the side and he died

Vashti walks up to Kirby and hugs him

"Im sorry honey.." She said

Kirby smiles at her sweetly "Dont worry...we will see him again"

"Im sure we will" She said back

Crazy hand flew over to where they all stood

"I'm sorry but you must return to your real worlds..." he told them

"Why?" Kirby asked

"Because you ate up your time by fighting Ganondorf...im sorry you cant stay but i will give you these"

each person got a phone

"It will help you keep in touch with those who were your friends

A light went over them all causing them to float up

Ike and Lucina went to the Fire emblem universe

Kirby, Vashti, Meta Knight and Kelly go back to dream land

Zelda and Link'y go back to Hyrule

X and Splash woman go back to Dr Lights lab

Samus goes back to zebes

Krystal returns to corneria

Lucas and Ness retun to Onett

_Now the team has disbanded...not much has happned but here are a few things that did...Lucina is now pregnant with Ikes baby...Kirby and Vashti finally were married...Zelda named her son Koushiro who again...looked exactly like Link...X and Splash woman were made a robot to parent by Dr Light...Samus got her stupid ass killed again...and Krystal became a lone pilot in Corneria...And Lucas and Ness were still nerds...now the former team starts another term of peace _

**Thank you for reading the final entree on Ganondorf's evil reign...i enjoyed writing this story maybe even more than Team MetaKnight! id like to thank Pitta for her reviews and support...i will be making a sequal to this YAAAAAAYYYYY...oh and i might be changing my username...how does Pissed_Off_Gyrados sound? Tell me in the reviews Thank You!**


End file.
